A New Family
by PokeMaster115
Summary: For as long as he can remember, 8-year-old Mike Schmidt has been confined to a single room in an orphanage. When a fire comes around and changes that, his sadness and loneliness might in fact get his life -and the life of his guardians -changed forever. Add in FNaf robots, and- BAM! -story! (First few chapters are really bad. Most of this was written a long time ago. Was delayed.)
1. The Fire

**Hello Fanfiction, and welcome to another-**

 **Mike: *yawn* Oh, hey guys. I just got up. Hey, who are you?**

 **Me: *facepalms* Welp, you interrupted me. It's alright, though. I am PokeMaster115, and welcome to the Author's Note!**

 **Mike: Author's Note?**

 **Me: Yeah. It's something I do right before the story.**

 **Freddy: Oh, Mike! You're here!**

 **Bonnie: YAY!**

 **Chica: Want some pizza?**

 **Mike: Sure.**

 **Me: *smiles* Well, time for the announcement!**

 **Freddy: I think I'll do it this time. PokeMaster115 dos-**

 **?: *tackles Me and stops, revealing itself to be a riolu***

 **Me: Rein! What the heck are you doing here?!**

 **Rein: Just wanted to see what you were doing!**

 **Freddy: As I was saying, PokeMaster115 doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **Me: ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: The Fire

I banged on the window of the orphanage, crying at the sounds of my friends. When I thought all was lost, the window opened, and I fell the simple foot to the ground. After that, I ran. Away from the prison I had been in all my life. As I reached the end of the field, I turned. The building was now about a few inches left. I knew no-one would accept me, but I had to try.

[Time skip, that night]

I was right. No-one had even tried. As I walked down the sidewalk, I wondered about how I only had escaped the fire. Just then, a pizza place came into my view. 'Oh, how I'd love to have a pizza for once in my life.' I got up to the pizzeria. It had a big "CLOSED" sign on it. I stopped in front of the pizzeria and sat down, crying into my hands. I thought about the lunch I had been eating at the orphanage before the fire. 'Do I still have that?' I looked through the bag of stuff I had. 'Glasses, Matches, Metal, large wad of cash that was fake, no food.' I looked down at my torn-up sneakers and cried.

[Freddy's POV]

Right when it got to six, I jumped off the stage. "I can't believe the pizzeria's closed. Again." Bonnie played a sad tune on his guitar. "I know." Chica sadly looked at the door. "Huh? Who's that?" I looked where she was pointing. There was a kid outside the door. "Poor person. I don't know who." "It looks like he's been walking for a while. And he has a bag, like the kind the use at orphanages." "You don't think..." "Well, if he is, he has to find somewhere to stay! It'll be getting cold soon." "Maybe... maybe we could take him in." "Hmm... that's not so bad of an idea, Freddy." I walked up to the door.

[Mike's POV]

I looked through the bag again. Over and over. I had no food what-so-ever. 'I'm gonna starve!' I thought. Suddenly, I heard the door behind me sliding open. I put on my glasses immediatly. "Hey there kiddo!" I turned around. There was a seven-foot bear standing in the doorway. "Uhh... hi?" "Why don't you come in?" "The place is closed." "It's fine with us." I sighed. "Well, OK." I followed the bear into the pizzeria, shutting the door behind me. There were two other... well, they looked like animals, but were way taller. And they stood on two feet. One was a chicken and one was a bunny. The bunny looked at the bear curiosly. "So, what are we doing, Freddy?" The chicken, meanwhile, walked up to me. "Hey there little guy. What's your name?" "I'm Michael, but everyone just calls me Mike." "Hello, Mike. I'm Chica." I smiled. "Hello, Chica." Freddy, the bunny, and Chica all looked at me. "So, why were you out there crying?" I looked down to my sneakers and back to them. "Well, I had been in an orphanage. But, it burned down. I think I was the only one to escape. The rest of the day, I walked around the town, trying to find someone who would take me in. Eventually, I came across here, and because it was a pizzeria, I got hungry. So, I looked to see if I had anything in my bag to eat. I didn't, so I started to cry." "And we saw you out there, and decided to try to see why you were crying." "But, since your orphanage burned down, I would like to ask you something. Would you like to live here with us?" I looked at them. "Well, would you let me?" "Of course!" "Okay. But, I can't really help that much. I never really have gotten a real education." "Oh! We can help with that!" And that's what happened on he first night. It continued on until I could read and write. Then, something came to the door...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Freddy: Wow! Good job!**

 **Mike: Yeah! That was great!**

 **Me: Are you only saying that because you found a home?**

 **Mike: NOPE!**

 **Freddy: Alright, fans (points to fan) stay loyal to PokeMaster115 (A drum and cymbal is heard in the distance.)**

 **Me: Ugh! Please, I don't need another Sans in my life!**

 **All except me: Who's Sans?**

 **Sans: *ducks into room from wall* Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time. *leaves***

 **Me: That's Sans. But, SEE YA LATERSS!**

 **All: BYESSSSS!**

 **Me: Wait, do I hear a creeper?**

 ***explosion***


	2. An Old Friend

**Me: WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **Freddy: Do you have to yell? Also, PokeMaster doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **Me: 1, yes, I do. 2, if I did, FNaF 6 would be out!**

 **All: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2: Old Friend

I woke up 10 minutes later than I usually did. That was because it was a Saturday. I took off my pajamas and changed into my normal clothes. The security office had been made into a bedroom for me. The animatronics had brought in a bed, a closet, a desk, a lamp, and had even somehow changed the doors into normal bedroom doors. Because I was a human and the only time I was awake was night, the animatronics had hardwired night-vision into my glasses. I walked out into the dining area, where Chica was waiting for me with breakfast. "YAY! Thanks!" I thanked her. It had only been a week since I got to the pizzeria. Chica motioned to the Show Stage. "Freddy wants to see you." I nodded. I walked up to the bear on the Stage. "Hey, Mike. This was on the door." He handed me a letter for me. I opened it carefully and read it.

 _Dear Mike,_

 _When you stopped responding to my letters, I got so worried about you! The orphanage burned down, and I sent letters for you everywhere! One person claimed he had seen you down by this pizzeria. If you are reading this, please tell me where you are!_

 _-Jeremy_

"Who's Jeremy?" I jumped and turned around. Bonnie was standing behind me. I scratched the back of my head. "Well, Jeremy sort-of became a pen-pal for me when he had to contact someone in an orphange for school. He picked me. Someone would always read them to me, and then would write back. We became friends. But then, something happened. I don't like to talk about it, but the woman who helped me left." Chica ran off and returned with a pad of paper and a pen. "You should write back!" "Well..." "C'mon! You really should." "Alright." I picked up and the pen and started to write in clear text:

Dear Jeremy,

Hello! It's been a long time, right? I really missed talking to you. The reason I stopped responding was because the woman who read and wrote the letters left. It's true! The orphanage did burn down. I sometimes have nightmares about it at night. But, I'm fine! I'm now living with a caring family. Well, sort of. Please write back!-Mike

(PS: I'll have to ask if I can tell you where I am.)

I looked up at Freddy. "Can I tell him where I am?" I asked. Freddy nodded. "I guess. Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone." "Thanks!"

(PPS: Okay, I asked, but you can't tell anyone where I am. I'm at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.)

And with that, I folded up the paper and looked at Chica. She ran away and returned with an envelope. I wrote down Jeremy's address and my name. Then, the three animatronics let me walk the short way to the mailbox. After I put it in, I ran back to the pizzeria as fast as possible. After a few days, I got a letter back from Jeremy. It said:

Dear Mike,

Wow! That's where you're living? Awesome! I need to ask something: is it true that the animatronics come alive at night? I also begged my dad to move near there, and he did! Here's my new address!#### #### ##Street

Hope to see you soon!

-Jeremy

(PS: Can you ask if I could come over?)

I asked Freddy about what Jeremy asked, and wrote another letter. Then, I sent it. I went back to my bedroom for a while, then heard a voice.

"The Nightmare has just begun!"

I turned around and screamed. There, on my bed, was a black head. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed, shining my flashlight on it. For some reason, it disappeared. A few seconds later, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica ran into the room, followed by an animatronic Fox. "Is something wrong?" Freddy asked me. "I-I s-saw - t-this th-thing on t-the bed - a-a-and I screamed - b-but I s-shined - the f-f-flashlight o-on i-it a-and it - disappeared... Also, who is he?" I motioned to Foxy. "Aye, I be Foxy the Pirate Fox. And who may ye be, lad?" "I'm Mike. Mike Schmidt." "Nice to meet ye, Mike." "It disappeared when you shined the flashlight on it?" "Yeah." "It should be gone now." Then, the same, raspy voice I had heard earlier asked; "Are you sure about that, Freddy?" Then, the power went out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Me: DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Freddy: Wow. Just wow.**

 **All: SEE YA LATE-**

 **Creeper: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Me: Oh no...**

 ***explosion***


	3. Nightmare

***the lights are off and dust is coated on everything. suddenly, the lights turn on and the dust magically disapears. that's right! We're...***

 **BACK WITH A NEW FAMILY! *confetti rains from the ceiling***

 **Foxy: Arr that be right, matey!**

 **Me: You sure it's not LEFT?**

 **Everyone else: *facepalms***

 **Me: HAHAHAHAHA! Now nobody will stop me, the king of bad jokes!**

 **Creeper: That'ssssssssssssss nice sssssssssssssstuff you got there, ladssssssssss! *blows up***

 **Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Chapter 3: Nightmare

I froze, before grabbing my flashlight. _Click._ I turned it on, before the lights rose on a room packed with television scree- Oops... Wrong thing. I turned it on, my gaze running from my right door to the closet and to the left door. _Creaaaaak..._ I ran to the door and shut it. ' _Survive until 6 AM, and you'll-_ '

 _Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep!_

I stared at my clock. " _ **Hey! Th-That dosen't count, idiot! I'l be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_ " I heard running footsteps, before jumping into bed and going to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later.

[Time Skip, 12:00 AM, Freddy's POV]

I stared blankly towards the hall. "Where the freak is Mike?!" Bonnie and I were getting quite agitated now. Mike hadn't come out yet, and was usually out right when the pizzeria closed, at 11:35! I sighed, before looking at Bonnie. "Let's look at the camera footage. There's no way he wouldn't have come by now." Bonnie nodded, and we went off to the security office/Mike's bedroom, not knowing what we would see.

[Footage, Mike's POV]

 _I sat up in bed, sighing to myself. Trying to sleep was pointless. There was no way I could pretend I was happy any more. I wanted to be able to help, to be able to actually do something! A tear trickled down my cheek as I looked down. I wanted to actually deserve the care. There was no way what-so-ever that I would just accept the fact that I couldn't help. I wanted to at least be able to help Bonnie or Freddy prepare for their show, but they just wanted me to act the age I was! Sighing, I got up from my bed, grabbing a book from the shelf next to it. Maybe some reading would help. After reading a bit, I started to notice a presence behind me, I tried to ignore it. That was a mistake. In about five seconds, I was lying on the floor, bleeding. The last thing I saw was a smile of the PURPLE killer._

[12:00 AM, Bonnie's POV]

I stared at what I saw. "Purple. Purple. PURPLE!" I growled. I looked up at Freddy, who nodded, before pulling up a map. Nobody knew it, but, I had secretly installed a tracking device on Mike, and PURPLE. Freddy whispered something into my ear. "Let's go." I growled. He shook his head. "We'll need to get the others, and tell the manager." I looked at him, before sighing and nodding. In less than an hour, we were ready.

[An hour later, Mike's POV]

My body was sore.

I tried to move, to do anything, but it hurt too much.

My memory was foggy, to say the least.

All I could remember was that I was Micheal Schimdt, had lived at a orphanage until it burned down, and then met my caretakers, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I was a human. Pushing myself up, and trying to ignore the pain, I looked around. I appeared to be in some sort of factory. Getting off the conveyor belt I had been set on, I started to walk aimlessly, before running into a mirror, or, at least, part of one. The actual mirror had been smashed a long time ago, and only one piece remained in the frame. Stepping over the over pieces, I walked towards it, then gasp, and reeled back. How was it possible?! I-I was a human... right? As my mind scrambled for answers, I heard footsteps. I ducked into a vent and went silent. I saw PURPLE shoes in front of the vent, before the grate was closed, and I was forced to draw my PAW back to avoid it being hit. The figure laughed, before walking away. I was silent, my... heart? Whatever it was, it was racing. Backing up, I turned left and crawled through the matience system. Soon, I heard voices that I knew. "Freddy! Bonnie! Chica!" I banged on the grate, but it wouldn't come lose. The FOUR animatronic looked towards me, before running over in shock. I attempted to hit the grate again, but missed, my paw smacking into the side of the air vent. Somehow, the grate opened. I blinked, before realizing Freddy had smacked it into the wall above him. I crawled out. Freddy helped me up. "Who're you?" I took a deep breath. "F-Freddy... It's me..." Everyone appeared surprised. "M-M-Mike?!" I started to answer, before I heard footsteps again.

"Well, well, well, looks who's trying to steal my toy."

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 ***is silent***

 **Freddy: Oh. Mer. Gawd.**

 **Bonnie: How was that a good cliffy?!**

 **Me: *shrugs* How would I know? I'm the WRITER, not the READER. Speaking of that, please read & review. Wait, no you've already read it. Please review! I'm pretty sure this is the only time I'm ever going to do this, but I would like to know that at least SOMEBODY reads this. Anyways, goodb-**

 **Creeper: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...**

 **Me: *slices it in half with a diamond sword* ' .**


	4. Memory

**WELCOME BAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Mike: *sighs***

 **Me: Anyways, let's gooooooooooo!**

Chapter 4: Memory

I stumbled back, tripping over my tail, and landed on the floor in a sitting position. The PURPLE guy laughed. Freddy stepped in front of me, defensively. "If you wanna hurt Mikey..." His eyes flashed black. "...You'll have to get through me first!" The purple person laughed. "Fine." He pushed past Freddy and stabbed me with a wrench, before throwing me towards Freddy. The bear caught me. I felt something warm coming out from my bottom lip and my chest. "M-Mikey..." His eyes turned black. "You'll pay for this!" After handing me to Bonnie, Freddy ran at PURPLE. I couldn't see what happened afterwards, as Bonnie rushed off, hopefully to get me to the pizzeria. Soon after, I blacked out.

" _And you play like this!"_

 _Bonnie pulled his paw over the guitar strings, and, as it played music, I let out a childish yelp of excitement. All of the animatronics had decided to teach me how to play some instrument! Bonnie was teaching me guitar, and... I didn't really know what the others were yet. And yet, as I tried it, I just couldn't believe this was happening! I thought it was all a long dream, or maybe I was in a coma, or something. I smiled at the noise, looking up at Bonnie to show I was happy. He hugged me. "I knew you'd get it! Now, it's almost daybreak, so it's time for us to get back on stage." I nodded. I knew that by getting 'on stage' meant for me to try to go to sleep. I walked off to my room, smiling happily._

I shot up, breathing heavily. ' _What the heck was that?!_ ' I thought, before smiling. ' _It seemed like a memory..._ ' I shook my head, before quickly regretting it, and holding my neck to get it to stop hurting. After a few minutes, I slowly looked over to something that was next to me. It was a note. I picked it up. " _Mikey,_ " I read. " _If you're reading this, than you're alive, and that makes us all so happy! I just wanted you to know that some of your body might be in pain for a week, maybe even more. Eventually it WILL drive out, though. Just try to get more sleep, OK? 10-13-93, Bonnie._ " I smiled, before doing as the note advised and drifting off to sleep.

 _I awoke to the smell of smoke. Looking around, I quickly noticed that the smoke wasn't in the room. I nearly went back to bed, but my curiosity got the best of me. I peeked out the door, and nearly screamed. Dead bodies were lying there, along with a fire that seemed to be ascending quickly. My heart skipped a beat, before I rushed back into my room. I banged on the window until it opened and jumped out, without any second thoughts. The ground seemed far for a second, before I was standing on it. I took off running. I needed to get away. And I needed to get away fast._

 _'_ This cannot be real. This isn't real. This isn't real. _'_

 _My heart skipped a beat when I saw I was back in the forest. '_ How... Why'd I get here? _' I sighed, walking towards the nearby path. The scenery quickly changed to an abandoned town. PURPLE was standing near one of the houses, and I noticed I was an animatronic again. Growling, I rushed towards the idiot, who dodged, and made me run... Into a cellar?! This place made no sense! I walked forwards, sighing, only to be jumpscared by something and scream._

"Mike!"

"Mike!"

"Mike, get up!"

I woke up, gasping. "Are you OK?! You were screaming Bloody Mary in your sleep!" I looked over at Bonnie, before nodding, my breathing slowly returning to normal. Bonnie smiled. "Good. I wouldn't like it if you were scared half to death!" I flinched at the word 'death', causing more pain for me. "Oh... Sorry." Bonnie apologized. I nodded, feeling him grab my paw. I smiled slightly, causing a confused reaction from Bonnie. "I think I'm getting some memories back, in the form of dreams, but I can actually remember them! Unlike the only actually dream I had while sleeping..." I explained, my thoughts happy. I couldn't asked for anything better. A new friend, a new home...

A New Family...

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Not really any cliff-hanger, unless you know what's going to come next. If you do, well what are you doing at my house GET OUT OF MY NOTES! If you don't, well, then, good. Then I don't have to call the cops on you thief. And no, just because I said the name of the story doesn't mean it's over!**

 **Mike: Yeah!**

 **Me: Anyways, until next time... *teleports away, right before a creeper explodes***


End file.
